Today, electronic devices are becoming increasingly multi-functional. Often, functions that were once served by two or three separate devices are now combined into a single multi-functional device. For example, while a fax machine, a scanner, and a copier used to require three separate machines that each only performed one function, a single machine today can serve all three purposes. Such multi-functionality minimizes clutter and simplifies life.
One of the areas where it is difficult to consolidate a plurality of devices into a single device is the area of display devices. Generally, a display device has a specific fixed display size and can only display images on that fixed-size display. For example, a digital clock has a small display, and a user has to stand close to the clock to read the visual content. It is difficult to consolidate a large screen function like a television with a small-screen device like a tablet into a single multi-functional device and achieve significant space/size reduction.
A single device that can fulfill both large-screen functions and small-screen function is desired.